


I'd be more of a morning person, if I got to wake up next to you

by stopthedimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50 First Dates AU, AU, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthedimples/pseuds/stopthedimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 First Dates AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd be more of a morning person, if I got to wake up next to you

It’s late when he gets up. He can’t stand the way his feet feel against the coldness of the hardwood floors but he manages to find a pair of sock strewn about from the night before. He ponders actually looking for clothes but his mouth quirks into a smile when he thinks of her face when she sees him in just his pants and non-matching socks.

It’s almost as if his whole life revolved around the subtle expressions her face makes. 

The furrow of her brows when he burns the eggs black against the once non-stick pan. The way she scrunches up her nose when he leaves the bathroom door open. The laugh she lets slip out late at night when they’re both still breathless. The shyness when she talks about her fingertips being numb after he’s touched her so lightly. 

And after all of those things, he still see the expression she had the night after their honeymoon. Her smile soon fading into the darkness of the passenger seat. The brightness of the oncoming traffic. The loss she could feel. 

“Harry? Babe?” And it’s then that he realized he didn’t lose all of her, only bits. But the bits he’s left with are wrapped in his big sweater, the sleeves limply hanging off her shoulders and another pair of his socks engulfing her feet. 

“What should we do today? I mean we’re married now. Honeymoon is over. Should we be doing adult things?” He likes that she still holds back a small blush – because yeah – he just wants to sit and do nothing today too. Because there is so much he’s going to have to rearrange tonight after she’s gone to sleep. 

“Whatever you want love. Just as long as we’re together right?” But even as the words slip off his lips he can feel the lies slipping with it. They’ll never really be together again – not completely anyways. But he waits for her to smile and slip back under the duvet. 

“I’ll do anything to make you happy – as long as you’re happy every single day you wake up then I’ll be okay.” 

And the worst part – he means every word of it.


End file.
